Magic Brooms
The Magic Brooms are characters from Walt Disney's film Fantasia. They are the primary antagonists in "The Sorcerer's Apprentice" segment. Background ﻿Designs The brooms are besom brooms with brown handles and yellow bristles. They have been animated by magic, and have sprouted thin, brown arms and four-fingered hands as a result. Their bristles are their "legs". The brooms are constantly seen carrying one brown bucket of water in each hand. Each bucket has a silver handle and two silver hoops around them. Appearances ''The Sorcerer's Apprentice In the short, one broom is brought to life by Mickey Mouse. He had done the spell in order for the broom to do his work, instead. The plan goes by smoothly until Mickey falls asleep and wakes up hours later once the building is flooded. Mickey tries to stop the broom but it does not work. Mickey then grabs an ax and chops the broom into pieces. From the two halves, as well as the scattered splinters, an entire army of water-carrying brooms arises, and the entire room is soon filled with water. Eventually, Mickey's mentor Yen Sid comes and ends the chaos. Who Framed Roger Rabbit The brooms made a cameo appearance in the film, sweeping at the Maroon Cartoons Studio while a man plays "The Sorcerer's Apprentice" on a saxophone. Darkwing Duck Two brooms made a cameo appearance in the ''Darkwing Duck episode "Hot Spells". When they appear, Beezelebub is peeved that they don't clean windows. ''House of Mouse In the television series ''House of Mouse, the brooms make cameos along with many other Disney characters. In the show, the brooms work at the club as its janitors as well as its means of extinguishing fires and are frequently seen sweeping with modern brooms as a joke. In the episode "Donald's Lamp Trade", one of the brooms (taking a role similar to Magic Carpet when he follows Aladdin in the Cave of Wonders) follows Donald and they end up walling off of Pride Rock and go flying. ''Tangled A Magic Broom made a cameo appearance as a regular broom at the Town Square. Kingdom Keepers In ''Kingdom Keepers II: Disney at Dawn, the Broomsticks follow Finn around Hollywood Studios. In Kingdom Keepers V: Shell Game, they attack the DHI base with buckets of acid but are thwarted by Charlene Turner. Once Upon a Time In Once Upon a Time, the magic broom is an enchanted, walking broomstick that Rumplestiltskin used in order to find the Sorcerer's Apprentice in the town of Storybrooke. Video games ''Mickey Mousecapade The Brooms appear as enemies in this game. Fantasia The Brooms appear as enemies in this game as well. Disney's Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge The Brooms also appear as enemies in this game first encountered in the Palace levels usually in the slippery ice parts. [[Kingdom Hearts (series)|''Kingdom Hearts series]] The Brooms appear in both Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II as housekeepers (and occasionally guards) of Disney Castle. As before, the Brooms are silent, but it is because they are so busy that they never talk to Sora and company. In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, the Brooms arrest and remove Pete at Queen Minnie's command. They also appear in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance in Symphony of Sorcery, and play a role similar to their appearance in Fantasia. ''Epic Mickey The brooms appear in the ''Fantasia-based transition stages and in the ending credits animation chasing a Blotling. They also serve as the inspiration for the Sweeper Blotlings. A lifeless broom can be seen in Yen Sid's studies during the opening. The Magic Brooms reappear in the sequel, Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. ''Disney INFINITY The Magic Brooms appear in ''Disney INFINITY as enemies, however, several seem to aid Sorcerer Mickey as one of his attacks. In the 3DS version, they appear as cameos on the game board moving space turning them into coin spaces. Disney Parks Walt Disney World They were seen along with Mickey Mouse's float in the Celebrate A Dreams Come True Parade at the Magic Kingdom. The brooms also have topiaries at Disney's Hollywood Studios. In Mickey's PhilharMagic, when Donald accidentally loses the sorcerer hat, he journeys off into different Disney films including Fantasia where the brooms splash the water in the buckets onto Donald eventually leading him to The Little Mermaid. This attraction also shows 2 exclusive broom variations: a tiny broom with a single normal-sized bucket (which Donald took so the broom wouldn't splash him), and an enormous broom with a single and equally giant bucket (which it used to flood over Donald after it got him to return the tiny broom's bucket). In Disney's Hollywood Studios' version of Fantasmic!, the brooms make minor cameos during the floating bubble sequence. Tokyo Disney Resort In Tokyo DisneySea's version of Fantasmic!, they appear marching on the Sorcerer's Hat stage during the Sorcerer's Apprentice sequence opening the show. They also appeared at Celebrate! Tokyo Disneyland opening scene before Mickey takes the balcony on the Cinderella Castle in shadow note. Shanghai Disneyland Multicolored variants of the Magic Brooms appear in the Fantasia scene of Voyage to the Crystal Grotto, dumping water on Sorcerer Mickey. Other appearances *Genie from Aladdin impersonated one of the brooms (though still retaining his face) in the tv series spin-off . Gallery es:Las Escobas Category:Disney characters Category:Fantasia characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Neutral characters Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Servants Category:Reformed characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Silent characters Category:Magical Objects Category:Overtakers Category:Objects Category:Created by Magic Category:The Sorcerer's Apprentice characters Category:Kingdom Keepers characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animated characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Disney Dreams! characters Category:Custodians Category:Darkwing Duck characters Category:Armies Category:Character groups Category:TV Animation characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Spell Cards characters Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Mickey's Philharmagic characters Category:Once Upon a Time objects Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Animated characters in live-action films Category:Bonkers characters Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Descendants characters Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Live-action characters